DragonMan.EXE
DragonMan.EXE (ドラッゴﾝマﾝエグゼ Doraggonman Eguze) is the NetNavi operated by Tanis Tatsukawa. He is a powerful NetNavi capable of changing both his element and form, though both possess their own drawbacks or trade offs. He is honorable, noble and loves the thrill of netbattling with his operator. Physical description DragonMan's default form resembles a heavily armored knight. His color is purple by default with red accents and gems as well as black and white armor. He has a long white scarf, a long purple tail and a lilac colored, spiky mane. In his dragon form, DragonMan resembles a large, Western style dragon with a long body, claws, wings and a tail. Depending on his elemental alignment, his color scheme will vary. Personality DragonMan is noble, honorable and fair, but also stern and tough. He is honorable in battle and despises cheaters, believing that there is no honor in cheating in battle. He can appear intimidating to most NetNavi's due to his size and frightening appearance and is quite rough in battle, preferring to hold back at first and judge his opponent's potential. Outside of battle, DragonMan is supportive and gentle, in particular to his operator, Tanis. Due to Tanis' parents always trying to pull her away from netbattling, DragonMan is the only one Tanis feels she can talk to. He also helps her out by keeping track of her calendar and helping her with homework. He cares very much about Tanis, always putting her needs ahead of his own. Most of time, he maintains a serious demeanor and does not often "let loose" to have fun, which makes Tanis refer to him as a "stick in the mud". Abilities Powers *'Elemental change:' DragonMan is able to change his elemental alignment through the use of battle chips to one of nine possibilities (shadow, earth, fire, elec, wood, ice, aqua, wind and light). However, each change costs him 30% of his total health. *'Form change:' DragonMan is capable of changing between a knight form and a dragon form. Skills *'Netbattling:' DragonMan is an extensively skilled netbattler with excellent synchronization with his operator, Tanis. He is always looking for tough opponents to battle honorably and as such, holds back in the beginning to properly judge their potential before going all out. **'Swordsmanship:' DragonMan is a proficient swordsman, relying on blades as his primary weapon in battle. **'Virus busting:' DragonMan is highly skilled at destroying viruses on the net. *'Data analysis:' DragonMan is capable of analyzing complex data in seconds. *'Hacking:' As a NetNavi, DragonMan is naturally skilled at hacking secure terminals. Battle chips Below is a list of DragonMan's battle chips. *'Shadow Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Shadow. Shadow element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Shadow. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Shadow Matter (Default attack):' DragonMan attacks with energy waves of shadow matter. **'Shadow Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of dark energy. **'Cloaking:' DragonMan can disappear and reappear at will until the effects of the chip wear off. **'Duplication:' DragonMan can create duplicates of himself to throw off his enemy. *'Earth Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Earth. Earth element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Earth. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Seismic Wave (Default attack):' DragonMan can release powerful seismic waves. **'Earth Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of earth. **'Earth Hammer:' DragonMan punches the ground to summon pillars of rocks. **'Sand Blast:' Unleashes a powerful blast of sand. *'Fire Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Fire. Fire element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Fire. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Fire Blast (Default attack):' DragonMan blasts his opponent with scorching fire. **'Fire Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of fire. **'Firestorm:' Generates a powerful firestorm that consumes anything in its path. **'Fire Tower:' Sends a tower of fire hurtling towards his opponent. *'Elec Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Elec. Elec element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Elec. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Shock Spark (Default attack):' DragonMan generates electricity to shock his enemies. **'Elec Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of electricity. **'Lightning:' Summons a powerful bolt of lightning. **'Sonic Scream:' Unleashes an ear-shattering sonic scream. *'Wood Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Wood. Wood element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Wood. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Leaf Slicer (Default attack):' DragonMan summons a wave of leaves that slice his enemies. **'Wood Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of wood. **'Vine Snare:' Vines ensnare enemies. **'Toxic Breath:' Unleashes a toxic cloud that damages his opponents. *'Ice Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Ice. Ice element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Ice. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Ice Wave (Default attack):' DragonMan sends out a powerful wave of ice to freeze his opponents. **'Ice Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of ice. **'Blizzard:' Summons an intense blizzard to blanket his foes. **'Ice Shard:' Summons a large ice shard to hurtle at opponents. *'Aqua Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Aqua. Aqua element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Aqua. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Water Cutter (Default attack):' DragonMan uses a wave of water to slice through objects. **'Aqua Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of water. **'Tsunami:' Summons a large tidal wave to wash away opponents. **'Water Body:' Turns DragonMan's body into water, making him largely intangible. *'Wind Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Wind. Wind element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Wind. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Wind Blast (Default attack):' DragonMan unleashes a forceful blast of wind that knocks back enemies. **'Wind Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of wind. **'Air Blades:' Utilizes wind to slice through objects. **'Cyclone:' Summons a powerful cyclone to blow enemies away. *'Light Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Light. Light element chips are 50% stronger in power but he cannot use any chips of an element other than Light. When this chip is used, 30% of DragonMan's total health is drained. **'Light Beams (Default attack):' DragonMan unleashes concentrated beams of light energy. **'Light Blade (Knight form only):' DragonMan forms a cyber blade made of light. **'Light Bullets:' Bullets of light energy rain down from the sky. **'Hologram:' DragonMan creates a holographic duplicate of himself. *'Energy Crystal:' Changes DragonMan's element to Normal. Changing from one element back to Normal does not drain DragonMan's health. **'Knight Sword (Default attack; Knight form only):' DragonMan's primary weapon, a cyber blade. **'Elemental breath (Default attack: Dragon form only):' DragonMan unleashes a powerful breath attack that varies depending on his element. **'Step Sword:' DragonMan dashes across the area at intense speed to slice his opponents with his sword. **'Barrier:' Protects DragonMan from a single attack. **'Recovery:' Recovers 20% of DragonMan's health. *'Knight Mode:' Changes DragonMan into Knight form. **'Wings:' Changes his scarf into temporary wings. *'Dragon Mode:' Changes DragonMan into Dragon form. Blade or any other weapon/equipment type battle chips cannot be used while in this form. Pure elemental attacks receive a 50% power boost. Weaknesses *'Elemental weakness:' Depending on which element DragonMan has changed into, he can be susceptible to an elemental weakness and take twice as much damage as normal. Equipment *'Cyber blades:' DragonMan has a variety of cyber blades and swords - normal and elemental - that he can use in battle. *'Wings:' In his default form, DragonMan's scarf can temporarily be changed into wings to grant him flight. *'Armor' Trivia *DragonMan's elemental abilities are based off Azreal. Category:Megaman NT Warrior Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Good